


Chained To You

by Zinderella



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, mentions of sixsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinderella/pseuds/Zinderella
Summary: Not to be outdone, Richard jogs after him. “Guys! Guess what else Till got pierced!”





	Chained To You

**Author's Note:**

> So Herr Lindemann has piercings. I was inspired. Let’s pretend he got his nipples pierced. Hey, it could happen! I want to blame gentlezombie for the encouragement. Thank you, dear. Also, no beta so all mistakes are mine.

The day is a bitterly cold one. The wind whips around them restlessly, lifting the last drags of cigarette smoke towards the cloudless sky. Till’s arms curl protectively across his stomach as they make the short walk back to the studio. 

 

“Fuck, it’s cold!” 

 

Richard’s exclamation brings a soft smile to Till’s lips. He opens the door and lets the other man in first. Richard brushes past him and his gaze slips from Till’s face to his chest. The way Till’s holding the door open stretches his thin shirt across his massive bicep and chest, but what really catches Richard’s attention is the distinctive shape of nipple and -

 

“Did you get your nipples pierced as well?”

 

Till ducks his head and mumbles an affirmative. “Figured why not, I was already there and the girl said they’d look good.”

 

“Are you sure she didn’t just want to get her hands on your pecs?”

 

“That’s more your thing, Reesh.”  Till says with a laugh and walks down the corridor to their waiting bandmates.

 

Not to be outdone, Richard jogs after him. “Guys! Guess what else Till got pierced!”

 

\--

 

“A Prince Albert, really?” Till isn’t sure if he’s flattered or insulted by the suggestion. 

 

Flake shrugs easily. “Sure, you could have gotten your dick pierced.”

 

Paul snickers and Olli looks like he’s about to agree when Schneider saves him by reminding them he’d like to go home today and any discussion starring Till’s cock and piercings isn’t going to help them with the new song. 

 

“Or do I need to put you all on a leash again?”

 

Before anyone can answer, Till grabs the microphone, hums a few words and effectively ends the conversation. 

 

\--

 

Miraculously, they manage to work on a couple of songs and everybody heads home feeling good. Richard follows Till to his car and the singer doesn’t ask why, just unlocks the doors and waits for Richard to get in. The drive back to Till’s place is pleasantly quiet until Richard blurts out the question that’s been eating his mind.

 

“Did it hurt?” 

 

“About the same as the others, not much.  The needle was sharp, it was over quickly.” 

 

Till takes a left turn which brings them to his street. Minutes later they are waiting for the elevator to take them up to Till’s flat. Once inside, Till grabs a couple of beers and plants himself comfortably on the sofa. Richard is too restless to sit down yet and moves to the window, his fingers tapping against the windowsill. 

 

Till smirks at him. Richard should be annoyed but instead he just feels horny. Not an unusual feeling to have around Till, and certainly not the first time he’s acted on it, but tonight he feels different. A bit more daring than usual maybe. 

 

“Take your shirt off. I want to see.”

 

Till’s amusement goes up a notch but still he leans slightly forward and pulls the shirt slowly over his head. The garment lands somewhere behind the sofa and Till leans back, light catching on the silver rings adorning his nipples. He looks pleased with himself. 

 

Richard saunters to the sofa and nudges at Till’s knees until the singer makes room for Richard between them. He stands there for a moment, just looking. Then he bends down to plant a soft kiss on Till’s lips. Just a brief touch, before Richard slides to his knees and his hands reach for the intriguing jewellery. He cups one pec and gives it a light squeeze. Till grins and spreads his legs a bit wider. The other nipple gets a few tugs, Richard flips the ring and savors Till’s choked gasp. The nipple under his fingers hardens. He keeps making tidy circles around it and leans forward to give the other one a lick. The ring feels alien, but not unpleasant, on his tongue. The ball in the middle of it makes for an excellent anchor for pulling. He plays with it and eventually closes his teeth around the whole nipple, biting hard.  

 

The feeling of Richard’s teeth shocks Till into action. One hand moves to grasp firmly on Richard’s spiked hair, keeping his head firmly against Till’s chest. The other falls short on reaching Richard’s ass and ends up clutching his lower back, fingers digging in and slipping under the waistband of Richard’s jeans. Till grounds his erection against Richard’s stomach.  

 

“Fucking hell, Reesh. Why didn’t you let me take my jeans off too?”

 

Richard gives Till’s nipple a firm suck and pinches the other one. His chest is looking a lovely shade of red already. Till loosens his grip on Richard’s hair and he looks up to Till’s face. 

 

“Take off your fucking jeans then.”

 

Richard gets up and rids himself of his clothing as quickly as possible, while Till pushes his hips up just enough to slide down his jeans and underwear. At Richard’s pointed look, he toes off his socks too.  

 

“Happy now?”

 

“No, but I expect to be soon.” 

 

Richard climbs into Till’s lap. He lines their cocks up and urges Till to close a hand around them both. His own hands find Till’s chest, kneading at the muscle and tugging at the the small rings. Till’s breathing grows heavy and his other hand keeps hold on Richard’s muscular thigh, while the other strokes them both. Light strokes, not enough precum yet between them to ease the slide. 

 

“Next time,” Richard says and pulls the rings towards one another. 

 

“I’m going to get a chain, something light, and loop it through the rings like a leash. Maybe I’ll walk you around first, get your nipples all red and sensitive, but eventually,” Richard lets the rings go and draws circles around the pointed nubs, “Eventually, I want you flat on your back so I can sit on your face, feed you my cock and still play with your nipples by pulling the chain.”

 

“Fuck, Richard.” 

 

The slide of Till’s hand on their dicks is now smooth and slippery, his grip tightening as Richard mouths the last words against the curve of his ear, punctuating them with a nip on the earlobe and a steady thrust of hips. He pulls back enough so he can look Till straight in the eye. 

 

“I’d even share with the others, if you want.” 

 

Till’s eyes widen. Richard kisses him then, their mouths slotting together easily until the need for air becomes too great. Even then Richard keeps their faces close, gasping for air against Till’s mouth.

 

Till moves his hand from Richard’s thigh to his ass and pulls him closer. The press of their bodies makes it difficult to keep up the stroking, so Till pulls his sticky hand away to grab at Richard’s other cheek, fingers digging in. Richard gives Till’s nipples one last vicious tug before throwing his arms around Till’s neck and flattening their cocks almost painfully between their stomachs. Till croons sweetly as Richard’s hips snap up uncontrollably a few times and then he’s coming, an open mouthed sob against Till’s neck the only sound he makes as he trembles on Till’s lap. 

 

Richard’s legs protest when he pulls away just enough to get a hand between them again. Till’s dick and lower belly are coated with Richard’s come and he gleefully rubs some of the liquid into Till’s skin before grabbing his cock. His hand slides easily and his thumb presses on the spot just underneath the head. It takes maybe two-three-four strokes and Till’s coming too. 

 

He’s much louder, curses and grunts eventually muffled by a bite on Richard’s shoulder. The bite is hard enough to bruise, something Richard would usually object to but now he doesn’t mind. His fingers find Till’s left nipple and start playing with the ring almost absentmindedly. His nipples are all red and puffy. They must be so sensitive by now but Till makes no complaints, just a small sigh, and his hand moves soothingly up and down on Richard’s back.

 

“I need a cigarette.” 

 

But Richard makes no attempt to get up. Till clutches him a little tighter. 

 

“You can survive a few more minutes.” 

 

Richard supposes this to be the case, even if cooling semen on his skin isn’t his favorite feeling. He tells Till as much and isn’t surprised when the singer laughs. 

 

“You just offered to share with the others. There’s going to be a lot more-”

 

“They can damn well wear condoms!” 

 

\--

 

Next week, at the the studio, Till walks by Richard and drops something light and silvery on his hand. It’s a delicate silver chain. It takes less than a second for Paul to zero in on them. Then it’s only a matter of minutes before the rest of the band finds out. Schneider looks intrigued but still makes sure they practice at least a few songs before moving to any extracurricular activities.   

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, the band has a some sort of Arrangement going on, but Richard is a bit possessive about Till (it’s fine). He also likes Till pliant and under his control so the fact that he’s willing to share that (if Till wants) is a big deal. Also, (Frau) Schneider is deliciously bossy. Anycase, it’s all fiction but I’m still kinda tempted to write that discussion about Till’s dick and piercings. And by discussion, I mean porn. Thanks for reading!


End file.
